


Pyrrha's Fall

by Lood



Series: Pyrrha Twisted [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ab Fucking, Bondage, Chains, Molestation, Muscle Worship, Muscular female, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shemale Cinder, Smegma, abs, shemale/female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lood/pseuds/Lood
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha is beaten and bloodied. But, instead of killing her, Cinder decides upon another fate for her. One that’ll see the hearts of her comrades break once they learn of it. Twisted and warped, corrupted and broken. The ‘Invincible Girl’ has since changed her allegiance for good, made to see that the bad side is infinitely more fun.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Pyrrha Twisted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pyrrha's Fall

It started with her defeat. Pyrrha, kneeling before Cinder, having given it her all with not even that proving to be enough. Yet as Cinder drew back the string of her bow, the arrow nocked and ready, instead, a decision was made, there and then, one that would prove both kinder and crueler all at once. A smirk appeared on Cinder’s face, her eyes glowed with malicious intent, easily mistaken for killing intent but the contradictory action of relaxing the drawn bowstring suggested otherwise. Lowering her bow, stepping up to the kneeling girl, Pyrrha asked that question once more.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Bloodied and beaten, defeated and helpless, her body weak, no longer able to put up a fight, the warrior accepted her fate. Certain that death stood just around the corner. But, instead, Cinder merely smiled and with a deft knee to Pyrrha’s chin, she knocked the beaten student out cold. With Pyrrha unconscious and the school in ruins, with the dragon unleashed and Ozpin defeated, it looked to be a resounding victory. That was until one, one very special person, appeared out of nowhere.

Ruby leapt over the edge of the tower and landed with her weapon, her beloved and trusty weapon, Crescent Rose, drawn and ready. Only instead of seeing Cinder and Pyrrha fighting for their lives, instead she found nothing. Nothing but Pyrrha’s tiara. Picking it up, running her thumb across the golden metal, Ruby is left to wonder. Wonder what had happened to her friend. Already the day had cost her and her friends so much, things aren’t ever going to be the same ever again and now Pyrrha, too, has been added to the cost of the day.

-

In the days following the fall of Beacon, Cinder set about enacting her plan. Her plan to corrupt the very core of Pyrrha, to flip her allegiance on its head. There just stood a few issues in the way of her goals. The first and most obvious being Pyrrha’s steadfast devotion to doing good. At Pyrrha’s core, she is a kind, compassionate person and, it really ought to go without saying, but this stands entirely at odds with Pyrrha eventually becoming a merciless villain to rival Cinder in terms of strength through fighting ability alone. So, to that end, Cinder devised something truly heinous.

A modified Grimm, tailor-made to infiltrate the brain and rewire it. To corrupt it. To rework a person from the ground up if such a thing was wished. But, in Pyrrha’s case, Cinder wished for no such thing. Cinder planned on leaving Pyrrha almost entirely intact, leaving Pyrrha with her memories of once serving the side of good only for to ultimately choose her new life of evil with welcoming, open arms. Undergoing mental changes, far from subtle and wholly insidious, alterations here and there with a few additions to better suit Cinder’s personal desires. But before any of that could come to be, Pyrrha’s body needed time to heal. Though that didn’t mean that Cinder was unable to have any fun at all in the meantime.

Strung up by her wrists, the Invincible Girl groaned as she awoke from a drug-induced sleep. Sleeping for days, being fed routinely and made to drink plenty of water, the aspiring Huntress opened her eyes and took in the horrid sight before her. Cages, massive and ancient, held inside of them Grimm, unlike anything she had seen before. Massive, horrific brutes that put to shame even the worst of what she had seen and studied. She gawked at them, her mouth hanging agape, her eyes focused on them as they slumbered, apparently lying dormant for now. She had to wonder how and why these, of all the horrific monsters of Grimm, were caged. Her mind racing with images of these abominations ripping her and her team to shreds in mere moments, a feeling of dread washing over her the likes of which no Grimm had been able to inspire.

So focused had she been on the immediate site of the Grimm that she was slow to notice her own state. Naked, her wrists bound in chains, pinned to the wall above her head. Pyrrha looked down at herself, tugging at her legs to find them, too, similarly bound in chains. For all the rest she had gathered, for all the food and water she’d been made to drink and eat, being made to stand like this for days even as she slept still left her weak. Weak, yes, but not dying as she was. Calling on her Semblance, Pyrrha found these chains immune to her magnetism. Somehow. Were they metal? They had to be. They certainly felt like it. Yet her semblance proved to be of no help to her. Closing her eyes, Pyrrha recounted the last thing she remembered. Losing. A sigh escaped her lips, tears fell from her eyes. She’d lost. And with her loss Cinder escaped with the power of the Fall Maiden.

The poor thing couldn’t decide which was worse. Knowing that she had failed or not knowing what had become of her teammates and friends back at Beacon. She could now only hope, hope and pray, that, whatever happened, they were able to make it out alive. Opening her eyes and raising her head, her face fierce and determined despite the dire predicament, Pyrrha decided there and then that, no matter what trickery might be pulled, she'd withstand and persevere. Whatever they might hope to get out of her, Pyrrha would refuse to give it.

Its’s as if on cue, a door at the far end of the dingy, musty dungeon swung open. The air thick with the stink of Grimm, the stench of stale sweat, blood and fermenting shit lingering in the stagnant air she breathed. The light almost blinding Pyrrha in its intensity when, in reality, it’s little brighter than the night sky at dusk.

“Ah, so you’re awake. Good. I was worried about you, you know. You were so badly hurt at the end of our little catfight, I feared for the worst after I got a good, and I do mean good, look at you.” Cinder’s voice, unmistakable in her gloating tone and self-confidence echoed off the damp walls of the dungeon. Walking forward, the door swinging shut behind her, Cinder walked right up to the chained girl and raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it with the back of her fingers. “A shame, really, that things have to be this way. I’d much prefer you to just swear your loyalty to me an-”

“And what? Betray my friends? Betray my team?” Pyrrha interrupted, scoffing at what she had assumed, correctly, Cinder was about to say.

“Mmmm~ yes, that, it’d save me from having to do some really rather horrible things to you.” Cinder’s tone took an almost sultry tone, removing her hand from Pyrrha’s cheek, she raised it to the hem of her dress and started pulling it down. “Though if you insist, I do suppose we could do this the hard way.” Down the dress came revealing her breasts, smooth, supple as they are with her nipples, surprisingly enough, pierced with barbell piercings through each nipple.

Pyrrha shook her head, turning it away from the sight. A defeat first and now to become a plaything, little more than a sex toy for one of her greatest enemies? She’d rather die than give Cinder the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

“You’re better off killing me. Whatever you hope to gain by keeping me alive, you won’t get it.” Pyrrha spoke with an unusually venomous tone, her teeth grit as a result of the combination of emotions she felt. Anger, shame, humiliation and regret, all of them culminating in her patience having been worn thin already.

“Ooooh~” Cinder sang, following it immediately with a few condescending tuts. “Imagine if your friends heard you speaking like that. Wouldn’t they think something was wrong with you?” Cinder smirked, reaching out to Pyrrha’s chin, turning the girl’s head to stare right into her eyes. “What would sweet little Jaune think if he heard you speaking like that?”

The moment Jaune’s name was mentioned, Pyrrha tugged her chin free from Cinder’s grip. “Don’t you dare mention his name!” Pyrrha lunged forward, her attempt cut entirely too short by her bindings. Yet the anger still blazed behind Pyrrha’s eyes even as she remained helpless to do anything about the source of it.

What was meant to be an intimidating display only made Cinder laugh in the girl’s face. “Oh please, you’re in no position to go making demands here. But I’ll tell you what. You let me have my little bit of fun with you here and now and I’ll tell you what happened after you lost to me. I’m certain you’re curious about what state your team is in, what happened to the school, what happened to the city after you and I left. Or you can continue to kick up a fuss like a petulant child, I have my fun anyway and you learn nothing. The choice is yours.” Cinder stepped back; her dress pulled down to her waist.

Pyrrha considered what she heard. What kind of fun could Cinder really be after? She’s certain that if Cinder had just wanted to molest her, she’d have done so already, and likely already did, so perhaps there’s something else at play here? Some other angle she has yet to realize? But, whatever the case, the opportunity to learn of what happened to her friends is simply too great to pass up. It’s with a heavy sigh and nod of her head, her lips pursed together in a scowl, that Pyrrha accepted Cinder’s terms. Better to just get it over with and gain something from it, Pyrrha rationalized.

Cinder's smirk only grew wider as she witnessed Pyrrha’s wordless defeat, already getting off to the mere act of bending such a powerful girl over her knee in such a non-literal way.

"See? This is going to be far easier than the alternative and, who knows, you might even enjoy this a little bit. But I assure you, sweet, indomitable Pyrrha, I'm going to enjoy this far, far more." Cinder tugged at the hem of her dress, the thing being pulled down her body, further and further until still it slipped past her hips and fell to the floor in a heap around her ankles. Stepping out of her dress, Cinder, perhaps as an act of mercy or simply to let it all sink in for Pyrrha, stood there to let the Invincible Girl soak up the sight.

And what a sight it was. Cinder's elegant form, curvy and voluptuous, an object of desire for any man rivalled those who might be interested in her thanks to her endowment. A cock hung flaccid between her legs; her smooth, perfectly hairless groin allowed Pyrrha to drink in the sight of Cinder's cock in its entirety. She didn't even mean to do it, but Pyrrha had gasped when she saw it. Raising her eyes from the misplaced cock to a Cinder's face and then back down to it. Over and over again. It could almost be comical was it not for the implications of seeing it in this context.

"You…" Pyrrha began, only to be cut off by Cinder shushing her. Pyrrha's eyes fell back down to Cinder's cock, even flaccid the thing looked massive. Nearing seven inches flaccid, she could hardly picture how large it'll end up when Cinder is sufficiently excited. But there's something else, too, a glimmer of metal. Like her nipples, Cinder had her cock pierced too. Four rungs of a Jacob's Ladder across the middle of her shaft.

"That's right. It's as I said. I'm going to have my fun with you, and it would be far more pleasant, for both of us, if you just let it happen." Cinder felt no need to remind her of what would happen if a fuss was made. Even though she'd very much enjoy seeing Pyrrha struggle and fight against her touch, it remains far too pleasurable an idea to have Pyrrha accept, of her own will albeit with some extortion looming over her head, what is being done to her. Lowering her hand to her shaft, Cinder slowly began stroking herself, her uncut cock concealing the nasty surprise beneath her foreskin for now.

"Just have your fun and be done with me." Pyrrha's resolve remained steadfast, even after her dose of cock-shock. But even so, having been suspecting one thing only to be met with another, the exact opposite has Pyrrha now second-guessing herself and just what Cinder intends to do to her. Pyrrha turned her head away. She might have already relented to giving Cinder the fun she wanted but that didn't mean she had to pay any attention to it.

"What's the rush? You’ve got nowhere else to be and I’ve got all the time in the world with your friends assuming you dead." Cinder coyly remarked, stepping up to and pressing herself against the chained girl, her breasts against Pyrrha's, her semi-erect cock pinned between their stomachs. "You know, I couldn't believe what I saw when I removed your armor. That body of yours… honed to perfection." As she spoke, Cinder gyrated her hips, grinding her cock into Pyrrha's abs.

Through years of hard training and exercise, Pyrrha honed her body through her blood, sweat and tears to what it is now. Toned, with her strength evident from merely a glance at her biceps or her abs. Perfectly cut, high-ridged and flawlessly smooth. Pyrrha's body stands as an ideal for all aspiring Huntresses proving that they can hang with the best of the best. But now, thanks to Cinder, it's a point of shame for her. Knowing that Cinder approves of it. Knowing that Cinder is reaping unearned and stolen enjoyment of her battle-born physique.

Beneath Cinder's touch, the redhead squirmed, fruitlessly trying to pull herself away only for the chains jostling above her head and those around her ankles to remind her that she had nowhere to go. No room to maneuver. No respite from Cinder's unwanted touch. Sensing Pyrrha's discomfort, Cinder slowed her movements down, allowing Pyrrha to notice the difference of the flesh of her cock and the metal of her piercings.

"I was going to kill you, you know. End your life amidst the rubble of Ozpin’s office. To see his hope die." Cinder mentioned as though it was obvious, Pyrrha's head only raised to meet Cinder's gaze with a questioning look worn upon her face. Pyrrha, of course, being none the wiser as to why she was kept alive if that was Cinder's original plan. Cinder raised her hands to Pyrrha's arms, starting at her wrists she slid them down until they came to a stop around Pyrrha's biceps, squeezing and groping them, enjoying the way Pyrrha tensed up as Cinder felt around.

"But then I thought, this is a rare opportunity. You are one of Ozpin's chosen. The one he chose to succeed Amber. To become the latest in a long line of Fall Maidens." All the while Cinder's fingers squeezed and groped, pinching Pyrrha's abs, the firmness of the girl's muscle as and when she tensed up constantly astonishing her. As well as arousing her. Pyrrha's discomfort remained, but learning of why Cinder’s plan had changed, specifically as it pertained to her, outweighed the discomfort she felt. Still, she squirmed, but her attempts at pulling herself free or moving out of reach of Cinder's touch waned.

"So, I thought to myself, as you knelt before me, why simply kill you? Why not take Ozpin's hopeful and help her see the world, this ongoing battle, in a new light? I'd have loved to see his face after he sees what's become of you. But that's not exactly possible now. Not after I killed him anyway." Cinder's gloating, her incessant need to prove herself the best, clearly worked its charm on Pyrrha. The bound girl stopped her squirming upon hearing of Ozpin's fate. Her legs failing her, suspended via her wrists and nothing else, giving Cinder all the room to maneuver as she might please. Working her cock between the ridges of Pyrrha's abs, groaning intermittently as her piercings got caught for the briefest of moments before snapping back into place.

"No, you're lying. You must be. There's no way he could lose. Ozpin... I can't believe it." Pyrrha's voice was quiet, lacking any of the fierceness shed shown earlier. She knew it, deep inside of her, that Cinder spoke the truth. Had Ozpin survived, she'd have not had to fight Cinder in the first place. Pyrrha searched Cinder's eyes for any sign of dishonesty but found none of what she'd hoped to find.

"No…" Pyrrha hung her head, her eyes closed as she held back tears. Not only had she failed to stop Cinder. Ozpin had before her. That realization crushed her to the core. If even Ozpin could be bested by Cinder, what chance did she have against her? Against her after she’d acquired the full power of the Fall Maiden to boot.

Cinder's smile only grew wider as Pyrrha hung her head. Her hands letting go of Pyrrha's biceps to, instead, hold onto the girl's hips, holding her steady as she masturbated herself against Pyrrha's stomach.

"Yes. Ozpin died. I killed him." Cinder sharply interjected, her fingers suddenly finding Pyrrha's nipple and pinched it. Tugging it with force enough to lift Pyrrha's breast away from herself only to let go and let her breast settle against her once more. Pyrrha didn't so much as bite her lip, much to Cinder's disappointment, the shock of hearing what she already knew to be true taking more than just a few seconds to truly sink in.

“Oh, but don’t you worry. He’ll be back. Somehow. In some other form. Weakened, yes, but very much alive. Much to my displeasure. And much to the displeasure of the person I serve. It’s an irritating habit of his. His inability to stay dead. The world would be a far better place if it were only that simple.” Cinder didn’t tell Pyrrha this to comfort her, rather to achieve the exact opposite. Revealing information privy to a very select few and even then, those few that are aware of it don’t exactly know all of the details either.

"I would say that I'm sorry, sorry that you got caught up in this mess but… truthfully, you went got yourself caught up in this the moment you decided to begin your training." Cinder raised her hand to Pyrrha's cheek, cupping it in the palm of her hand. As tears began to flow from Pyrrha's eyes, Cinder wiped them away with her thumb.

"Shhh…" Cinder's voice suddenly became gentle, reassuring was it not for the fact that the two of them were, and remained, mortal enemies. Diametrically opposed in ideals and methods.

"I know, I know, it's a lot to take in and I'm sure that fool went and filled your head with all sorts of stories about me, my allies and even the origin of the power of the Maidens in the first place. I can't blame you for thinking you had a chance when you didn't. When you never did." Cinder's hand remained pressed against her cheek, holding it as a mother might their child. A total contradiction to the fact that Cinder's movement against Pyrrha's stomach grew swifter, hastier, matching Cinder's breathing becoming shallower and faster.

Cinder's hands snaked around from holding onto Pyrrha's hips to grab her cheeks from behind, meeting Pyrrha's gaze and holding it, Cinder fucked the space between Pyrrha's abs with renewed vigor, her cock sandwiched between the two of them allowing for more than enough pleasure to get her off and quickly while she's at it. Cinder's cock, in all the excitement, ended up with her foreskin peeled back, revealing that, for all of her womanly beauty, she doesn’t take the best care of herself down there.

With her foreskin peeled back, clumps of foul, yellowed smegma smeared across Pyrrha’s stomach. The stench of it is almost as bad as the sensation of the clumps being mashed beneath Cinder’s cock, spreading the thick, rotten paste across her skin. Pyrrha winced, closing her eyes, turning her head away. It’s foul. Utterly repugnant. Smelling worse than the dungeon purely as a result of proximity and concentration. But with nowhere to go, no reprieve to be found from Cinder’s molestation, all she can do is stand there and pray it doesn’t get any worse.

Unperturbed by Pyrrha’s reaction to her nasty surprise, Cinder continued, only now her words were interspaced with huffs and groans, moans and pauses where she took a moment here and there to rub as much of her smegma into Pyrrha’s abs as she could manage.

"You see, it's what he does. It's what he has always done and will continue to do. Fashioning children into weapons and warriors to fight his own battles. Battles he could put an end to any time he so pleased by surrendering himself. Battles those misguided children don't even realize they're now fighting in. But no. He is too arrogant, far too arrogant to go doing that." Pyrrha raised her head and met Cinder's gaze, not having been expecting to see an expression of pity, why Cinder almost looked remorseful about it, about Pyrrha's situation. Yet her remorse didn’t slow her libido in the slightest, far from it.

With a throat-locking groan, Cinder’s balls pulled taut against her and she came. Jetting out thick, stinking ropes of cum against Pyrrha’s stomach. Arching out of her cock with force enough to splash up against the undercarriage of Pyrrha’s breasts. But she isn’t quite done with her, her quarry, not just yet. Holding her cock between the two of them, Cinder lowered her hand and started rubbing it in. Rubbing it across Pyrrha’s stomach and over her breasts until her flesh shimmered in the dull light of the chemiluminescent crystals suspended above their heads.

“There… see? That wasn’t so bad now was it?” A rhetorical question that earned Cinder a glare from Pyrrha, understandably so. Giving a slight shrug of her shoulders, Cinder wiped her hand off against Pyrrha’s hair. Accidentally also happening to brush her finger against Pyrrha’s upper lip. Ensuring she’d be breathing in that stink with every breath she took.

"It is unfair, I know it is. For him to go giving you hope when there is none. To go feeding into the idea of light prevailing of darkness… but that man is responsible for the way the world is now." Cinder's lips curled into a gentle smile, glancing down at Pyrrha's body for a moment before she took her hand away from the girl's face. "You know, I had planned on coming down here and having my way with you whether you wanted it or not and to an extent I’ve done so already.” Cinder continued, picking her dress up from the floor. Stepping back into it, pulling it back up to cover herself again.

"But I've gone and changed my mind for a second time now. Look at that. How unlike me. Perhaps it's simply because it's you, or perhaps it's because I know what it's like to be fed false hope only to see it all come crashing down." Taking a cursory glance behind her at the dormant, slumbering Grimm, Cinder’s lips curled into a smile. Adjusting the straps on her dress, looking at the tear-stricken face of the chained girl, knowing her victory over her, Cinder spoke again. "So, here's the new plan…"


End file.
